Eu menti
by St. Berry Lovers
Summary: Jesse volta para Ohio por motivos acadêmicos, mas um encontro inesperado com Rachel traz a tona velhas mágoas. O antigo casal vê-se, então, tendo que conviver com as consequências do que tiveram no passado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Eu menti.  
**Autora:** Brenna Moreira  
**Categoria:** AU, Challenge  
**Advertências:** Pode conter spoillers, com informações até da 2ª temporada.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** Indefinido.  
**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** Jesse volta para Ohio por motivos acadêmicos, mas um encontro inesperado com Rachel traz a tona velhas mágoas. O antigo casal vê-se, então, tendo que conviver com as consequências do que tiveram no passado.  
**Opções de Advertências:** Vários spoilers.

**Capítulo 1**

Jesse St. James estava irritado. _Como podia ele, estrela das Artes da Universidade da Califórnia, ser designado para uma tarefa de "Observação, Planejamento Ativo e Avaliação" de um musical escolar? Escolar, por Deus! E logo ele, que acreditava já estar livre de tal fase, onde o máximo que se alcança são duetos românticos e descerebrados. Ok, ele tinha que dar o crédito necessário a todas as competições envolvendo os corais escolares. São úteis! Principalmente se você as vence pela 4ª vez, consecutivamente. Mas não podia negar: estava um tanto amargo quanto a isso._

Pois bem, ele tentou passar o seu dia normalmente. Seu grupo de teatro estava organizando uma apresentação de Oklahoma e ele representava Curly, claro. Mas a verdade é que detestava cada segundo do ensaio! Como fazer Oklahoma e não lembrar de uma certa Laurey e seu ballet para momentos de stress? Ou de seus olhos e sorrisos gentis... Do sabor de seu beijo?

Viver em Los Angeles deveria ser um sonho. Seu sonho se realizando, finalmente. E tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Rachel Berry. E em como estragou todas as suas chances com ela! O que fez por Shelby era necessário, sabia. Mas o comportamento prepotente e covarde, não.

De qualquer forma, as coisas eram diferentes agora. Já não mantinha contato com Giselle e Andrea, por exemplo. O que era um bom começo, mas não mudava a realidade: nem mesmo Jesse St. James poderia voltar no tempo e escolher um novo caminho! Sua nova vida era é em Los Angeles e lá permaneceria. Ele tinha amigos, bons papéis e apresentações... O que mais poderia querer?

_Precisava ter foco e começaria por escolher a escola em que faria seu trabalho. Ele precisava auxiliar um determinado grupo de teatro por um mês, baseando-se em uma peça previamente escolhida pelo mesmo. Ao término do prazo, alguns professores de sua universidade avaliariam seu desempenho. Deixando de lado seus sentimentos e lembranças, era uma chance única para seu currículo acadêmico! O difícil seria escolher a instituição. Como encontraria uma com um grupo e supervisor razoáveis?_

– Jesse. Jesse, presta atenção! É sua vez! – exclama Ana, uma das integrantes do grupo de teatro, batendo de leve em seus ombros.  
– Oh! Desculpe, eu não pretendia...  
Suas explicações são imediatamente cortadas:  
– Não tente justificar. Faz semanas você não se concentra ou esforça o suficiente! – diz outro.  
– Olha, eu sei disso e realmente sinto muito, mas...  
– Seus números estão sofríveis! – reclama outra garota.  
– Ok, agora chega! Meus números nunca, NUNCA são ruins. Nem mesmo quando estou doente. – exclama irritado o rapaz, arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo característico. – Posso até não estar muito focado nesses últimos tempos, mas vocês precisam de mim. Aceitem isso!  
E a guerra é declarada. Acusações são trocadas por todos os lados, tornando o auditório ensurdecedor.  
– Parem com isso já! – Surge o professor em meio a balburdia. – No meio tempo em que vou ao reitor, vocês já estão discutindo? De novo?  
Um silêncio sepulcral cai sobre o ambiente.  
– Francamente, não sei o que farei com vocês. Estão todos dispensados por hoje. Acalmem os ânimos e nada de reclamações. Estejam amanhã aqui às 14:00h. Vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre o grupo!

_Oh, cara. Ele estava tão ferrado!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

– Talento sem esforço não leva a nada!

Era o que Rachel Berry dizia a si mesma todos os dias. Não basta ser uma estrela em ascensão, não basta ter talento! Sem esforço e prática contínuos, ela tinha consciência, seria mais uma entre os inúmeros frustrados com o mundo do teatro.  
Por isso, era centrada e organizada! Gostava de acordar cedo, se exercitar e ter uma boa alimentação. Tudo ao som de boas músicas, obviamente. Sua formação artística era impecável. Dificilmente encontrava alguém capaz de acompanhar a clareza do seu tom, pensava orgulhosa._ Exceto por ele..._

– Não. Eu não irei por esse caminho novamente! Ele não existe mais em meu mundo! – e todos os dias ela repetia tal mantra... e todos os dias ela pensava em Jesse.  
– Rachel, Finn está aqui. – Hiram, um de seus pais, diz ao bater à porta.  
Ela fecha os olhos rapidamente e solta um longo suspiro. _Controle-se garota, você finalmente o conquistou! _  
– Deixe-o entrar, papai.

– Ei, Rachel. – Finn se aproxima e lhe abraça.  
– Oi. Como você está? – se deixa ser abraçada e retribui o beijo muito levemente.  
– Bem. Na verdade mais que bem! Estava pensando em fazermos alguma "atividade de casal", como você coloca naquele estranho caderno cheio de estrelas prateadas.  
– Douradas, Finn.  
– Douradas, que seja. E então, topa a atividade?  
– Sim. – bate palmas, entusiasmada. – Na verdade tenho uma idéia maravilhosa: vamos assistir Funny Girl! É um clássico!  
– Funny o quê? Eu estava pensando em irmos àquele barzinho de sempre ou algo assim...  
Ela engoliu em seco e tentou disfarçar o desapontamento. Soltou uma breve risada.  
– Claro. É um clássico entre nós. Vou adorar!

_Ela tinha o garoto popular da escola só para si. Não é demais?_

O "divertidíssimo" passeio foi longo e já era noite quando eles chegaram à casa de Rachel.  
– Foi realmente muito bom sair com você, Rachel. – diz Finn em frente à entrada. – Será que eu posso entrar um pouco?  
– Não. Eu, eu... eu estou cansada. Quem sabe na próxima.  
O garoto continua sorrindo, sem perceber a hesitação na voz da namorada.  
– Ok. Até a próxima.  
Ele tenta um beijo mais profundo, mas Rachel logo dá um passo atrás.  
– Estou cansada, Finn.  
– Certo.  
Ele começa a se afastar, mas para abruptamente e abre um largo sorriso.  
– Ei, sabe do que eu lembrei agora? De Jessie's Girl. Tenho muito orgulho dessa minha performance! Para mim, foi ali que comecei a te reconquistar... Não quero te perder, Rachel.  
Um sorriso amarelo é tudo o que ele consegue como resposta.  
– Então, até amanhã.

A garota ficou parada, vendo ele se afastar. Não conseguia disfarçar o olhar culpado e, muito menos, o coração pesado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_O reitor era, decididamente, uma pessoa empertigada. Adorava o som da própria voz (o que podia ser comprovado através de seus intermináveis discursos e sua pouca popularidade entre os alunos), vestia-se de forma conservadora, tinha os cabelos rígidos pelo laquê e um bigode irritantemente grande.  
Mas o homem sabia apreciar a arte, não tinha como negar. Era um grande idealizador e fonte de boa parte dos investimentos na área._

– Olá senhor reitor. Sou Jesse St. James... Chamou-me?  
– Sim, sim... Eu sei quem você é, meu rapaz! Sente-se.  
O vaidoso homem espera o garoto se assentar e pergunta com um sorriso estranho:  
– Deseja um pouco deste magnífico chá?  
– Não, obrigado.  
– Foi feito especialmente por mim. Não sabe o que está perdendo meu jovem! – afirma, com seu bigode molhado e ligeiramente asqueroso.  
_E agradeço a Deus por isso!_  
– E então, senhor... O que deseja de mim?  
– Oh, sim! Quase me esqueço. A senhora Corcoran nos contatou essa semana e pediu-nos ajuda. Ela soube de sua importante tarefa e ofereceu um ótimo acerto para todos! Não deseja saber qual?  
_NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!_  
– Sim, claro.

O homem continua:  
– Como você deve saber, ela já não treina um coral, mas sim um grupo de teatro... Não que tenha saído da Carmel High School! A direção lhe deu uma chance: ensaiar seis meses O Fantasma da Ópera e fazer uma primeira apresentação. Se tudo for bem, o Vocal Adrenaline entrará na competição de musicais! Sendo assim...  
– Já entendi o principal: quer que eu a ajude com a peça. Mas nossas tarefas são incompatíveis, a minha tem duração de um mês e a dela de seis! – diz Jesse, não sem um toque de desespero.

– Meu caro, mais calma por favor! – exclama o reitor de olhos cerrados – Como eu ia dizendo, já faz cinco meses desde que a tarefa foi designada à senhora Corcaran... E ela está desesperada, a pobrezinha! O ator que faz o fantasma se encontra doente, os outros integrantes do grupo estão inseguros... Enfim, um verdadeiro caos e ela só têm um mês para por tudo nos eixos! Como você foi líder do VA no passado e tem grande influência sobre os integrantes...

_Oh, Shelby! Por quê?_  
– Entendo. Quando parto?  
– Bem, sua tarefa teria início semana que vem, e eu não vejo problemas em adiantá-la um pouco. Você parte hoje mesmo! E não se preocupe com seu probleminha com os colegas do teatro, tudo se resolverá a contento. Sua prioridade, agora, é fazer com que a peça da senhora Corcoran seja um sucesso!  
Jesse levanta-se da cadeira sentindo-se um feixe de nervos. _Sua vida acabava de virar de cabeça para baixo! De novo!_  
Pouco antes de abrir a porta, o reitor lhe faz uma última observação:  
– Nos vemos em um mês, garoto. Eu estarei lá para lhe avaliar.  
– Claro. – uma única palavra e tanto asco.  
_Homem detestável!_

Mais tarde, enquanto arrumava as malas, se repreendia mentalmente por não ter previsto o que Shelby faria. Ela tinha avisado que não lhe permitiria ignorá-la. Droga! Deveria estar preparado! E agora, seu coração batia descompassado e ele pensava somente em estrelas, inúmeras estrelas douradas... Todas se encontrando em uma só pessoa: Rachel Berry.  
_Estava voltando para Ohio, estava voltando para Rachel. O que iria fazer?_

Ouviu-se um único suspiro no quarto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Estava atrasada. Ela NUNCA se atrasava!  
Mas, também, poucas vezes passava a noite em claro tentando descobrir uma forma de colocar sua vida em ordem. Era para tudo estar bem... Na verdade, melhor do que bem! E ali estava ela: correndo como uma louca pelo quarto e vestindo a primeira roupa que aparecesse. _

Apressada, começa a descer as escadas e passa por seus pais de forma distraída.  
– Rachel! Não vai tomar o café-da-manhã? – pergunta Leroy.  
– Não, não pai. Hoje não vai dar!  
Com um pedido de desculpas no olhar, se aproxima e dá um beijo de despedida em ambos.  
– Não se esqueça de comprar um café por lá, pelo menos! – pede o outro.  
– Ok!

Algum tempo depois, chegou a Carmel High School. Achou melhor deixar para comprar o café outra hora e logo encaminhou-se para o auditório. Na porta, viu surpresa que o ambiente estava escuro, ligeiramente esfumaçado e nostálgico. No centro do palco, Shelby e uma figura mascarada. _Tinham conseguido o substituto para Daniel, rapaz que representava Erik, o fantasma. E em pouquíssimo tempo!_

Como sua mãe tinha realizado tal proeza, não sabia. Mas Shelby tinha muitos contatos no mundo da arte e a posição indefinida do Vocal Adrenaline era um grande estímulo, supunha.

E ela era incrivelmente talentosa também, observou Rachel, vendo-a interpretar Christine (sua personagem, aliás), uma das figuras centrais da trama. Neste momento, a jovem punha-se a cantar, inocente e fascinada por seu misterioso tutor:

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do i dream again  
For now i find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

O seu coração passou a bater forte, descontrolado. Havia algo no novo ator que lhe desconcertava! Talvez fosse a familiaridade com que guiava Shelby pelo palco... Ou simplesmente sua alma nunca o esquecesse, mas ela sabia que era Jesse! Simples assim... Doloroso assim.  
E quando ele pôs-se a cantar, ela percebeu, triste, que nada voltaria ao normal.

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

Foi em meio a sentimentos e pensamentos conflitantes que ouviu a música chegar ao fim. E que viu o rapaz ser aplaudido e bem recebido por seus antigos companheiros do Vocal Adrenaline.

_Oh, Deus! Tinha que sair dali!_

Porém, já tinha sido vista. Sua mãe, ao percebê-la parada e pálida na porta, franze a testa e solta:  
– Rachel?  
Horrorizada, a garota vê todos virando-se para olhá-la. Inclusive ele.  
– Estou indo... – endireita os ombros de forma calma, resoluta._ Negava-se a demonstrar o quanto vê-lo novamente a afetava!_

E foi isso o que fez. Andou até o grupo e sorriu. _Ela era ótima com sorrisos!_  
– Olá a todos. Desculpem pelo atraso, não se repetirá.  
– Espero mesmo, Rachel. Mas deixe-me lhe apresentar nosso fantasma... – diz sua mãe, sorridente, segurando Jesse pelo braço.

Os dois encaram-se, aparentemente imperturbáveis.  
– Olá, Jesse.  
– Oi, Rachel. Como você está?  
– Bem. E você? Não deveria estar em Los Angeles?  
Pela primeira vez pode-se perceber algo no olhar do rapaz: desagrado.  
– Não se preocupe, eu não ficarei por muito tempo. Tudo o que me prende aqui é um trabalho do curso. Nada mais.  
Já a garota, demonstra alívio ante a notícia. Na verdade, nem tenta disfarçar.  
– Ótimo! Pois Daniel logo ficará bom e voltará ao lugar dele, de direito. E não me agrada a idéia de contracenar com alguém em quem não confio.

_Então ela ia atacar primeiro_, pensa Jesse, entre divertido e ofendido.  
– Se está tão insegura ao meu respeito podemos fazer um teste! Você começa.  
– Uma música? Da peça? – Pergunta Rachel, desconfiada.  
– Sim, para lhe deixar mais tranqüila quanto a nossa química...  
A garota ofegou.  
– No palco, claro. – continua um sorridente Jesse.  
– Eu aceito. Vamos! – exclama, puxando-o pelo braço.

Eles eram o centro das atenções, agora. Todos os integrantes do elenco se encontravam boquiabertos, olhando-os... Fascinados.  
Mas o casal não percebia. Os dois estavam muito concentrados um no outro para isso! E foi uma irritada Rachel que iniciou o "teste":

_Like yellow parchment is his skin  
A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew  
You must be always on your guard  
Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!_

Olha para Jesse, ansiosa por tê-lo ofendido.  
Mas ele sorri. Isso mesmo: _O insuportável SORRI!_

_Ele estava certo, então. Um desafio a tiraria do pedestal!_  
Solta uma gargalhada antes de continuar o que pretende ser um ótimo mash-up:

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._

Rachel se encontra vermelha, quando lhe responde:

_Those who speak of what they know,  
find too late that prudent silence is wise.  
Jesse St. James, hold your tongue!  
Keep your hand at the level of your eye!_

O rapaz levanta as sobrancelhas ante tal frase, faz uma expressão de profunda dor e canta:

_Hounded out by everyone! __Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!_

Eles perseguem-se pelo palco, atirando provocações um ao outro!  
Jesse tocando-a no cabelo. Rachel afastando-se, furiosa.  
Porém, em algum momento a ironia torna-se dor.  
A raiva puro rancor. E a diversão...  
Ah, ela mostra-se uma pobre máscara para a esperança!

Que Rachel não hesita em destruir:

_Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness_

Estão parados e ofegantes, agora.  
Olhando-se magoados e com os corações quebrados.  
Mil barreiras entre eles... Mil anseios!

Palmas confusas ressoam por entre os membros do elenco, que demonstram surpresa ante o comportamento de Rachel e Jesse.  
– Em meu escritório. Agora! – Diz uma cortante Shelby.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Como ela conseguia? Como deixava-o tão vulnerável... Tão descontrolado?  
Tudo seria tão mais fácil se fosse indiferente a Rachel! Mas desde que se conheceram tudo ficou confuso: o que era um simples plano, perdeu-se em meio a seus sentimentos e dúvidas. Ela comovia-o como ninguém nunca o fez. E de repente as risadas, a confiança e o encantamento já não faziam parte de uma representação. E Jesse St. James estava perdido._

•••

Como ele podia? Não deveria tocá-la, ou soltar aquelas pequenas risadas que a encantavam... Como se atrevia a voltar... A fazê-la sofrer? Não precisava de toda essa angústia novamente! Lembrar de todos os momentos que tiveram, de todas as músicas que compartilharam... Das falsas promessas feitas por Jesse! Tinha sido difícil, mas tinha conseguido seguir em frente.  
E se de vez em quando sentia-se triste, ela falava com seus pais... Ou bebia água.

– Estou esperando. – afirma Shelby, dando um fim as reflexões de ambos. – Essa reunião só será encerrada quando me explicarem o que acabou de ocorrer no ensaio.  
– Não pode nos manter TODO o dia aqui! – Rachel, enérgica, é a primeira a se manifestar.  
– É uma sala, não uma prisão. – Jesse complementa.  
– Bem colocado, mas alguns ajustes podem ser feitos. Respondam: O que foi esse show de horrores?  
Os jovens trocam um olhar e adotam posições e expressões belicosas.  
– Na verdade, foi um bem-sucedido mash-up entre Magical Lasso, All I Ask Of You, Down Once More / Track Down This Murderer e Learn To Be Lonely. – considera, Rachel.

A mãe da garota tenta manter a calma ao falar:  
– Eu sei quais músicas foram usadas, Rachel. O que estou tentando entender é o que vocês tinham na cabeça ao fazerem uma apresentação dessas... Conseguiram constranger os outros atores, tornando a atmosfera do grupo ainda mais insegura! Então, volto a perguntar: Por quê?

Faz-se silêncio. Em um determinado momento, pode-se sentir o tremular de algo entre o casal.  
Jesse dá um leve sorriso, irônico e diz:  
– Shelby, você não está totalmente errada, mas tampouco correta. Nosso pequeno duelo musical foi realmente exagerado, mas não porque eu e Rachel sejamos ligados por profundos sentimentos, como o rancor. Somente... Nos deixamos levar por nossa natureza competitiva.  
– Isso! Não voltará a se repetir. É uma promessa... E pediremos desculpas ao resto do elenco. – apressa-se a concordar Rachel.  
– Falaremos com eles amanhã, sem falta. – confirma o rapaz.

A diretora do Vocal Adrenaline os encara por um momento, surpresa. Sabia que eles tinham se envolvido no meio tempo em que Jesse a ajudava com "o plano", mas não conhecia os detalhes de como tudo tinha ocorrido.  
_Era óbvio que havia muito mais do que estavam contando. Muito mais!_

Lança-lhes um último olhar de advertência e dispara:  
– Saiam, antes que eu mude de idéia!  
E foi um tanto divertida, que os viu levantarem de suas cadeiras e irem, praticamente, correndo até a porta.

Já no corredor, toda a impressão de tolerância se desfaz.  
Rachel encara o ex-namorado e declara:  
– Acredito ser melhor esclarecermos logo nossa situação: Eu não gosto de você. Ou te respeito. Mas sou uma profissional e no palco minhas reservas serão esquecidas. Porém, fora dele não passaremos de...  
– Desconhecidos? – Jesse a interrompe. – Acha mesmo que consegue, Rachel? Você não me é indiferente, por mais que queira.  
– Vejo que continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre! – a garota bufa, ofendida. – Mas o fato é que tenho namorado: Finn. E ele me ama.

_Doeu ouvir aquilo._  
– O descoordenado? Um tanto ofensivo o modo como baixou seus padrões, não? – replica Jesse.  
– Oh, por favor! Como você pode ser tão, tão...  
Eles pegam-se sorrindo um para o outro. De forma boba e descontraída.  
Assustadora!

O toque de um celular interrompe o momento:

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Rachel sente-se avermelhar enquanto procura o telefone dentro da bolsa. E evita o astuto olhar de Jesse, que não deixa a oportunidade passar em branco, claro:  
– Lionel Richie, huh? Um dos meus favoritos!

Ela o repreende com o olhar e afasta-se um pouco para atender a ligação:  
– Oi, Finn... Sim, claro! Até as 19:00h. – diz, alegre.

Foi com desgosto evidente que Jesse ouviu a conversa. _Ela estava toda sorrisos e olhos brilhantes. Como podia desperdiçar sua inteligência, talento e doçura com Finn Hudson?_

– Bem, tenho que ir. – diz Rachel, ao aproximar-se novamente.  
– Claro, até amanhã. – afirma o rapaz, com uma expressão estranha.  
Porém, não vão embora. Olham-se constrangidos, sem saber como agir. Houve um tempo em que trocariam abraços e beijos, sorridentes. Mas não mais. Limitam-se a um breve aceno de cabeça e viram em lados opostos do corredor.


End file.
